


A Commission is Made

by KittenJedi



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9428735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenJedi/pseuds/KittenJedi
Summary: Farkas and the Dragonborn Arien on their way to Dustman's Cairn have a brief conversation, and a commission is made. A little bit of fluff that didn't quite fit in with my main work.





	

Farkas carried the rabbit back to her, pulling the arrow free of the rabbit and inspecting it closely as he walked, just as he had looked over her bow more than her stance when she had been lining up the shot. She smiled slightly as she put her bow away, watching him approach. She had made her shot and had killed the rabbit, which meant that she had won their bet and he had to skin and clean the rabbit for their dinner.

"Clean shot. Right in the eye." He said approvingly, still inspecting the arrow as he stopped just out of reach. He had noticed how twitchy she got when people were too close to her, so he kept a respectful distance from her when they interacted, never saying a word about it, which she appreciated more than she would ever be able to tell him. "Where did you get these arrows? I haven't seen the type before. I'm no archer, but I thought I was familiar with the different types."

"Probably because I made them." She ventured. "I showed Eorlund when I was making them, and he helped me a bit with the design, but I don't think he'll be making them himself."

"Why not?" Farkas asked curiously, offering the arrow to her. She took it, and carefully put it back in her quiver. "Wicked looking things. I know Aela would use them."

"I seem to be the only person in Skyrim who has a fairly steady supply of dragon bones." She grinned when she saw the shock on his face.

"Dragon bones? You made arrows out of dragon bones? Did you make your bow?" Farkas asked, his eyes lighting up as he asked her, nearly as excited as a kid on Christmas morning. Well. Saturalia morning. Arien couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes. I made a dragonbone bow." She grinned, before drawing her dagger, offering it to him hilt first. "And a dragonbone dagger."

He took the dagger almost reverently with his free hand, before he came back to himself and began to inspect it critically. "You made this at the Skyforge?"

"I did." She agreed.

"Skill like this, you should be a Grey-Mane." He said the words without thinking, eyes widening when he realized what he had said. He looked to her, "I didn't mean it the way it sounded."

She grimaced. "It's all right. Eorlund might have joked about that himself." She admitted. "In front of his family. Fralia hit him on the back of the head and scolded him for trying to scare me off, and did the same to Avulstein when he said he'd be happy to help me join the family if I were interested." She didn't need to add that she wasn't interested. He knew.

Farkas grimaced himself. "And they call me ice-brain." He muttered, before reluctantly offering her dagger back to her. She smiled and shook her head.

"You can keep it. I can always make another one."

He shook his head. "It's yours. I can't take your dagger. Especially not one as valuable as this."

"Farkas. It is a gift between friends. I made it just to see if I could, before I made my bow or the arrows. If you're worried about leaving me without a dagger, loan me your old one until I can pick up a replacement in Dustman's Cairn." She suggested. He still seemed hesitant, and she sighed. "Consider it an early birthday present."

Those, apparently, were the magic words. His eyes lit up again, and he looked at her eagerly. "Could you make a greatsword?"

She smiled, crossing her arms. "Farkas, are you asking me to make you a dragonbone greatsword for your birthday?"

"No, I want to commission one." She raised her brows at him and he continued. "To give to Vilkas for our birthday."

"Ahh." Her smile softened in understanding. "Giving a gift to your twin is important." She agreed quietly. "When is your birthday?"

"Almost two months." He said after a moment of thought. "Will that be enough time to get bones big enough and to make the sword?" He asked almost anxiously.

"That should be fine." She agreed. "I might have the bones I need, but if not, I've heard rumors about where I can find a dragon. Or two." Inwardly, she cringed at the thought of fighting two dragons at once. She knew it would happen sooner or later, but it wasn't something she was looking forward to.

"I think you might be the only person in Tamriel who makes fighting dragons sound as easy as knocking the heads of a couple of drunks together." Farkas chuckled.

"Yes, well. Comes with being the dragonborn and all. Come on. You skin the rabbit, and I'll start a fire for camp."


End file.
